Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile charging dock that is portable and may conveniently be used in a motor vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Many individuals use mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, iPods or MP3 players. Many of these devices include rechargeable batteries that are charged by connecting to a typical charging connector. Because the electronic devices are portable these devices are commonly used in a motor vehicle and typically a power cord is provided that is connected into a DC outlet provided in the vehicle. However since mobile electronic devices are quite common if there are multiple individuals in a vehicle there would be multiple chargers needed to charge the multiple electronic devices. Therefore it would be advantageous to have a complete charging docking station that provided multiple charging outlets for a motor vehicle.